Valentine's Day
by Dexter-83
Summary: NaruHina one short. One the eve Valentine's day read how Naruto and Hinata found their love for each other. Real life story, Please read.


**(A/N: Okay guys so this is just a random idea. Wanted to pen it down as soon as possible because I have a lot of commitments this month yet I'm going to try to post some part of this story. Its a new random idea which I am not expecting to be amazing but trust me, its different. So here you go. Will try putting up chapter 1 as soon as possible. Do vote and comment please?)**

* * *

Valentine Day

"I hate Valentine's Day." Hinata cribbed as she unlocked her place. Ino had texted her that she was going on a date that night with Sai, to celebrate Valentine's Day. She shut the door and threw her bag on the couch. She looked at Naruto to see him enjoying himself. **4**

"Welcome home?" He said, with his mouth full. Naruto handed her a sandwich. "Trust me, its real good." He said and Hinata rolled her eyes at him as he shrugged. Naruto was lying on the couch, with his legs raised on the armrest, watching something in the television and munching a sandwich. "And yeah, anything Italian for dinner." He said, after gulping his sandwich down. **6**

Hinata got annoyed. She wasn't in a mood today day. She had a tiring day and she wanted things her way. She grabbed the remote from him and switched the television off. **2**

"What the hell? Today is Thursday. You have to listen to me today." Naruto stood up and cringed his eyebrows. He tried taking the remote back from Hinata but failed miserably as one of his hands had a sandwich and he wouldn't risk food for anything. **4**

"Excuse me, you don't own the place. I pay half the rent and I have equal rights here." Hinata screamed into Naruto's face and he looked confused. She wasn't surprised though. It was her idea of taking turns and he didn't know why exactly she was behaving weird. **4**

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden? Why are you behaving like this?" Naruto made a weird face and held Hinata's arm. They were a lot friendly with each other over the months and she, herself acting like this, was something he never encountered. Hinata sighed. **2**

"Naruto, leave it. You won't understand. You have someone to celebrate your day with. I don't. So forget it." Hinata said, removing his hand from her arm. He shook his head gently and cringed his eyebrows to decipher what she meant. His facial muscles relaxed and he looked at Hinata. **2**

"You mean, Sakura?" Naruto asked, bending a little to see Hinata and she nodded her head, looking down. Naruto loved Sakura. How could Hinata tell him; she loved him when he was already in a relationship with someone else? **2**

"So what? Even I hate Valentine's Day." Naruto said, shifting his focus from the floor to Hinata. She looked up and her eyes met his.

"But why?" Hinata whispered and Naruto leaned forward to reach her height. As such she wasn't really tall, yet, she wasn't that short. But Naruto just had to do something to annoy her and put her down.

"I don't need to tell you that." He made a sarcastic frown and smirked. His attitude, Ugh...

And there they were. Back to Mr. Monster Uzumaki and Ms. Naive Hinata. She hated their relationship. She agrees they were a lot friendlier than how they were some months ago. Yet, they were just living together and that too, only due to circumstances.

Basically, the whole 'live-together' part was a sacrifice. It was extremely complicated too.

Hinata came from Japan to study in S.P.A.C.E. practically; this flat was on lease for a cheaper rate than many flats in Washington, D.C. So Hinata came all the way here, only to find that Naruto too, had the same rental documents and keys to her flat. Their flat owner had duplicated copies of his documents and keys and handed one to each of them. That meant they both paid for the flat. Secondly, the address proof of the owner was fake. So they couldn't trace the guy down and get a refund. That meant, for 36 months, Hinata was stuck with 'The Naruto Uzumaki', who rules S.P.A.C.E.

Hinata suddenly remember, their first meet. 'Hinata unlocked the flat and chucked her stuff inside. She was in love with it. It was so pretty and fully furnished. That's when she heard the room door unlock and Naruto came outside, shirtless with a towel around his waist.'

Hinata smiled remembering those moments. The way she screamed and the way Naruto shouted was so hilarious. But it wasn't long before that smile was replaced with a frown.

"It's going to be one hell of a Valentine's Day with this monster." Hinata said softly, barely audible enough for Naruto to hear. He glared at her and went back to the couch and changed channels. Hinata was really angry. She sat down at the dining table with her arms crossed and her lips pouted because of her fuming anger.

Naruto looked at her every once in a while and then, seeing no signs of changing expressions, he gave in.

Yes they were friends. But just friends. It was one-sided love. Naruto cared for Hinata, he really did... But love? Nah.

Their 'friendship' also had a story behind it. Since they had to stay together, they had to share stuff. It started off with a timetable. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were my days. She could own the house and he would sacrifice. Tuesdays, Thursdays and weekends were Naruto's days. He owned the place and if his friends had to party, he would make arrangements for her elsewhere.

They shared the room. Naruto slept on the crouch and Hinata slept on the bed. They would take turns getting ready to college. Hinata would make Naruto's breakfast and he would do any homework related to computer science for her. That's basically all they had to do for each other.

"Okay Hinata, here." Naruto handed the remote to her and she looked away. As such Naruto had so much ego and being rejected and handling that was not his cup of tea.

"Hinata, don't spoil my mood." Naruto threatened. Hinata turned and looked at him. He nodded his head in a jerk and handed the remote to her.

"I know you want me to cook for you and that's why you're doing this. Stop pretending Naruto Uzumaki. I don't need your sympathy." Naruto raised his eyebrows and walked towards her.

"Really?" He said, standing before Hinata.

"Yes." She said, confidently.

"Why are you so difficult, damn it?" Naruto grunted and grabbed her. He was hell annoyed and forget about him, if Hinata were in his situation, she would chuck him outta the house.

"Naruto, please. Leave me. I'm in no mood for anything." Hinata struggled and Naruto's grip loosened. He let go of her, which was so not like him and he went the living room. He put some music and came back. He pulled Hinata and danced crazily with her. Naruto did silly moves for intense lyrics and made dramatic moves for stupid songs. He managed to make Hinata smile. He always did but how could she give in that easily?

"Naruto, stay away from me. Don't..." She warned him and he got angry. He stormed into the kitchen and came back with some alcohol.

"I am done with you. I can't handle you, at least not today. You only spoil my mood. Good night." He lied on the couch with the bottle. He took a few sips and closed his eyes. Hinata waited for him to pay attention to her but he, being Naruto Uzumaki had to make things difficult. Hinata stomped towards him and grabbed the bottle from him. It took him a moment to realize what exactly happened. He blinked for a few seconds and frowned.

"Hinata, give it back." Naruto stretched to get it but she held it behind her.

"What do you think of yourself? You don't rule everything. Forget you handling me, even I can't handle you." Hinata made angry faces and sipped the bottle. She half-emptied it and started smiling.

"What the hell! Hinata, give it back." Naruto chased her around the house while she ran, giggling. "Hinata, I swear." Hinata hid behind the couch and peeped. Naruto glared at her and she smiled sheepishly. Hinata sneaked from behind the couch to see him, only to find Naruto standing before her. She stepped back in reflex and drank as much alcohol as she could.

"Enough now. Give it back." Naruto tried to threaten but Hinata was long out of her senses.

"No. I won't." Hinata said, bending and toppling over her own feet. Naruto held her and pinned her to the wall.

"Get a grip of yourself." Naruto said, pushing her further into the wall as well closing against her. After a moment, he stepped back and Hinata lost balance. She toppled again and fell into Naruto's arms. He lost balance as well and fell to the floor with a "thud", with Hinata on top of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki I think... You need to get a grip of yourself." Hinata said, poking his chest and smiling. He was shocked at first but then when Hinata's eyes met his, poof. He always affected her, even when she wasn't in her right senses. Naruto held her hands which were running along his chest and turned her over. He laid over her and clutched her hands on either sides of her body.

They didn't break eye contact. That was the closest they had been with each other in these months. Naruto's proximity sent shivers down Hinata's spine. As such, she was in love with him and love makes people crazy. He looked into her eyes and she felt the world spin. He leaned closer and she closed my eyes, waiting for the moment. Their lips magically blended into each other and she was totally out of my senses. Hinata took his lips in hers. Naruto deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. He let go of Hinata's hands. They were immediately wrapped around Hinata's neck and ran through her hair while he groaned into her mouth.

Naruto let go of Hinata's lips and breathed heavily on her face. Her brain was still savoring the mild essence of alcohol. She pulled him closer.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something. I... I love you. I want you in my life, to be with me, forever and ever." Naruto smiled and that moment, it was beautiful. Hinata loved him... She love him... She will always love him.

"Hinata, I know I've never told you this but ever since I've met you, life has been beautiful. I can spend hours and hours admiring you. You are the most beautiful girl in the planet. I love you, Hinata." Hearing that Hinata slammed her lips on his again and they kissed like crazy. Naruto's confession made her love him more. And She wanted him to know that. She wanted to express her love for him and She could only by being physical with him. But, what about Sakura?

"Naruto, what about Sakura?" Her question didn't really please Naruto but he didn't ignore it.

"Sakura and I, we are just friends. I never loved her and she also realized that we were just used to each other. We were dating for 7 years but it was just that there was no love involved." Naruto said and Hinata could feel what he meant. He continued after seeing Hinata a little confused, or rather, processing the information she just received.

"I never felt for her, the way I felt for you. You make me smile. I like being around you. I am the better side of Naruto Uzumaki only because you are around. You make me feel beautiful. You make me love myself. And I love you more than anything else in this world." Naruto said with his heart. Hinata leaned towards him and their lips met again.

It was overwhelming for Hinata - Naruto loved her. Perhaps more than she loved him. How could one explain the feeling of true love. They were in love both Naruto and Hinata. Sai was right. We were destined to be. Together. Forever.

Naruto scooped Hinata in his arms and took her into the room. He laid her on the bed and looked at her again. Hinata cupped his face and smiled.

"I want you, Naruto." He smiled and she realized it was the first time we both were on the same bed. They were never this close ever before and first times are always memorable Hinata looked at him and it seemed like Naruto thought the same.

"Hinata, this is the first time we are on this bed together. Are you sure?" Hinata smiled again and Naruto kissed her on her forehead. He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. His kisses were gentle, like promises that he would always be with her.

He undressed Hinata and got into the duvet. He claimed Hinata slowly, ensuring he didn't hurt her. He thrust gently for the first few minutes, until she could get used to the uncomfortable feeling.

Naruto kissed Hinata gently, assuring her with a sense of security. It was her first time and he made sure she felt okay. It was beautiful. It was love. They both were making love.

They made love until midnight. Hinata felt elated. She had given him the most precious thing a girl has and she was content. Hinata made love to her love.

Naruto held her protectively with his arm around her waist while she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata." Naruto whispered, thinking she was asleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto." Hinata whispered back and he cuddled with her further.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto looked down at her and she smiled at him. They were still drunk and They sounded drunk.

"Hmm..." she doodled on his chest.

"Shall we cook?" Hinata shook her head positively and Naruto smiled. They dressed themselves and headed to the kitchen.

Yes, They made love. They were drunk but it wasn't a mistake. It was the best night of their life. The night that united them. A year later, they were married and they now have a little 2 year old baby boy, Baruto. Mommy's boy. He's their treasure.

Valentine's Day? The best day of my life? Yes it was.

* * *

 **That's it for now.**

 **Did you like it? Want more?**

 **Do vote, comment and follow me.**

 **Love you all. Tell me whether you liked it.**


End file.
